Cenizas del Fénix
by Evolutionnt
Summary: Un proyecto que estoy empezando


Cenizas del Fénix

Dolor, mucho dolor.

Lo sentía en todo su cuerpo, se le calaba en los huesos, le quemaba, le maldecía. Pero estaba vivo.

Apenas se movía, pero lo hacia. Respirar le costaba, pero podía. Oler y oír le ardía, pero sentía.

Se arrastro sobre el césped lenta y penosamente unos centímetros, ladeo la cabeza y vomito; luego se desmayo.

No paso mucho tiempo en ese estado, pues todavía era de día cuando despertó. Sentía el mismo dolor, aunque ahora tenía más fuerzas. Miro a su alrededor y descubrió que estaba en una bonita arboleda; imposible saber como llego allí. Mientras se preguntaba si era conveniente echarse otra siesta escucho el movimiento del agua, no muy lejos de ahí al parecer. De inmediato le dio sed. Se arrastro hasta el origen del ruido pero lo hizo tan lentamente que el astro rey ya lanzaba rayos de esas bonitas tonalidades rojizas y doradas que anuncian la puesta del sol. Cuando llego al origen del sonido descubrió que se trataba de un pequeño arroyo, de unos 4 pies de ancho y una mano de profundidad que nacía por donde se metía el sol y se adentraba en la arboleda. Sonrío. Cuando era un bebe su madre lo dejaba en arroyos parecidos sabiendo que era imposible ahogarse, mientras ella recolectaba flores, hacia magia o cantaba. Tiempos aquellos.

Se inclino para coger un poco de agua entre sus manos, luego la bebió, solo para escupirla un instante después. Salada. Supuso que se iría purificando a medida que se adentraba en el bosque. Sin embargo también significaba que el origen del arroyo era una fuente de abundante agua salada, y como sabía que esa isla (y sí, sabia que estaba en una isla, incluso conocía el nombre) no tenía lagos o lagunas saladas, solo significaba otra cosa. El mar. Tenía que verlo.

Intento pararse, pero el simple pensamiento le era fatigoso. Sin enbargo necesitaba ponerse de pie para llegar a la playa.

La playa. Solo pensar en ella le dio motivación suficiente para pararse. O a lo que podría llamarse parado. Las rodillas le temblaban, los pies apenas si sostenían su peso, su espalda no podía mantenerse derecha, ni hablar de caminar. Bueno la verdad es que estuvo en situaciones peores, una vez un cristal le atravesó de lado a lado y no recordaba haberse quejado tanto.

De a poco pudo avanzar, paso a paso, no era tan difícil. Por fortuna la playa se encontraba más cerca de lo esperado, en pocos minutos pudo alcanzarla.

Pese a su situación tuvo que reconocer que la vista ante el era espectacular. El astro rey bañaba con sus rayos la superficie del agua y está lanzaba destellos dorados, todo en contrate con el cielo, que estaba cubierto de tonalidades rojas y azules. Más que el mar lo que estaba viendo era una bahía, sus calmas aguas eran el paronama perfecto.

Siempre le gustaron los atardeceres. Significaban el término de un día. No importa que tan malo halla sido, hoy terminaba mañana sería uno nuevo. Y peor día que el que tuvo no existía.

Se sentó en la arena, que era tan dorada como el agua, un poco de paz no le vendría mal. Dejo que el viento le meciera sus largos y rubios cabellos. Se quedo allí largo rato viendo, oliendo y sintiendo el mar.

Un sonido lejano lo sacó de su letargia. Miro hacia ambos lados de la costa y descubrió dos manchas borrosas que se acercaban rápidamente. Maldijo. En su estado hasta dos niños ebrios con dagas de madera eran rival para él. Y los que se acercaban no eran niños, ni estaban ebrios, ni tenían dagas… de madera.

Pensó en la situación. No podía pelear, tampoco escapar y no creía poder convencerlos de dejarlo en paz. Tendría que abrir un portal. Tendría que usar magia. La sola idea le dio un mareo; lo más probable es que terminara muerto… otra vez.

Por otro lado si lo capturaban de seguro lo encarcelarían o humillarían. Midió ambas opciones; la humillación o una muerte casi segura. La muerte era más simpática.

No tuvo tiempo para pensar, esos sujetos estaban a menos de 100 metros de él. Con sus últimas fuerzas chasqueo los dedos y abrió un portal que se dirigía quien sabe a donde. Antes de adentrase en él dio un ultimo vistazo a su espalda; no a sus perseguidores, sino al hermoso ocaso que llegaba a su fin.


End file.
